


Sweet Nothings

by tatterwitch



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 23:37:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2751425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatterwitch/pseuds/tatterwitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon asked: "You're gabrielxreader fic was awesome! Could you possibly do another one with him or maybe one with Samandriel? Like another first meeting/falling in love type fic? Okay thank you, and if not that is super cool, you are just really awesome and I love your writing. I'll shutup now."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Nothings

**Author's Note:**

> I ADORE WRITING FLUFF.

You weren't entirely surprised when another angel was welcomed into the fold of the Winchesters.   
It was kind of a running joke within the gang. The Winchesters were constantly adopting wayward souls into their little rag-tag group. Of course, what with their history, that usually meant that the new-comers became targets for less-than-pleased beasties that had grudges against the hunters.  
Anyway, when Castiel had introduced his flyboy buddy to you and the boys, there'd been some trepidation. The Winchesters and the angels had a rocky past. It'd taken a while for them, and you, to grow comfortable with Samandriel.   
Samandriel was...Different. He was sweeter and smiled more often than Cas ever did. During his first few days, all he did was tag along on Castiel's heels. The gruff angel's countless aggravated stares and irritated squints made Samandriel increasingly shy and more than a little jumpy.   
One day you'd taken pity on the sweet angel. Cas was attempting to speak with Dean while Samandriel hovered awkwardly.   
Books and papers were strewn over the desk you sat at. A pen was tucked behind your ear, your flannel sleeves rolled over your elbows as you jotted down possible connections in a case.   
You glanced up from the endless dark squiggles on the page and caught Samandriel staring at you. His cheeks colored as he tried to hide his eyes by looking elsewhere. A smile tugged at your lips.   
"Hey, Samandriel, wanna come give me a hand?" You patted the chair seat beside your's.  
The angel blinked quickly, one hand rising and touching his chest. "Me?"  
Another smile lifted the corners of your mouth. "You're the only one here with the name, right?"  
His cheeks flushed faintly as he took the seat beside you. "Well, yes." Blue eyes darted as he glanced at the research. "May I ask what you're working on?"  
"You may." The pages of you notebook fluttered as you pushed the papers in front of him. "There's something about these deaths in this town that are connected. I've been going through all of this trying to put my finger on it."  
Long fingers flipped through the pages of your scribbles. "You may be onto something."  
You rolled your eyes and gently pried your notes from his hands. The skin of your fingers brushed and Samandriel jumped slightly in his seat.   
You pulled the pen from behind your ear, "Look at this."  
"Besides the ways they were killed, there was just something else that kept bugging me." The state map crinkled as you smoothed it. "I looked up the exact coordinates and...If we plot them...I'll bet-" You circled the coordinates a grabbed up the closest book to use as a straight-edge. "And I was right. Look at that."  
The pattern of the pentagram was easy to see now.   
"How did you know?" Samandriel sat forward, eyes alight with surprise.  
You allowed yourself a prideful grin. "I'm not all beauty with guns blazing, you know? I've got a brain rattling around up here."  
"Of course not! It's just that...To see such a pattern when not even two angels could is something of a feat!"  
"I'll take that as a compliment." You gathered up the map and stood to notify Dean of your findings.   
A gentle hand wrapped around your wrist.   
Blue eyes stared up into your own, filled with light and honesty as he spoke. "It was meant as one, Y/N. You're one of the most intelligent human beings I've ever met."  
It was your turn to blush. A tiny smile curled your lips as you shrugged. "That's some pretty serious praise, there. I may be a little smarter than your average bear, but I'm no Einstein."  
Samandriel laughed. An honest-to-goodness laugh that lit his face up. Your stomach did a funny flipping sensation.   
The angel smiled, eyes dropping to his feet. "No, you're far prettier than Einstein was."  
Your words had snarled up in your mind then as your brain fuzzed. At a loss, you scurried out of the room.

 

Good Father, Y/N was perfect.  
Samandriel watched the woman as she trudged away from the Impala. Her hair was mussed and had bits of debris and dust trapped in the strands. A streak of blood was painted along her nose and had splattered over one cheek. There was a tiny cut on her lower lip.   
It wasn't only her physical beauty that ensnared Samandriel.  
Y/N was one of the most beautiful souls he'd ever met in his long existence. She was strong and gentle, brave and sweet, cunning and kind. Her wit and intelligence often surpassed that of Sam and Dean when it came to research and lore. And even for all that, she never became overly prideful.   
Over his time with the Winchesters, Castiel, and her, he'd begun to fall for the human woman. Every time Samandriel looked at or even thought of her, something warm hummed in his body and mind. Upon a conversation with Castiel, Samandriel had finally put his finger on what he was feeling.  
Y/N had slowly accepted Samandriel's advances. At first, she'd been dubious, confused, even. After all, angels weren't supposed to feel anything, let alone the complicated tangle that was love.   
He'd started with words. Compliments that had Y/N's cheeks pinkening and her eyelashes fluttering. Then, one night, while sitting at the library's desk and discussing lore, Samandriel had reached over and taken her hand in his.  
The skin of her palm and fingertips had been roughened slightly by years of gripping weapons. Their fingers had fit together perfectly.  
Tonight, Samandriel wanted to try something.

 

You scrubbed the blood from your face and finished combing your damp hair.   
It felt so good to be clean once again. The fight with the demons had been a bloody, dirty one. You'd fared pretty well compared to Sam and Dean, escaping with only a few scratches and bruises. You could hear Dean's angry mutters as he cleaned out the wound on his arm from down the hall.  
You slipped on a pair of thick socks and quietly closed the door to your room after yourself. The door to the library was cracked open the tiniest bit. A thin stripe of yellow light cut across the floor. The sound of pages rustling against one another was like soothing music.  
Samandriel looked up when you shut the door tight.  
His blue eyes never failed to make your heart squeeze in your chest as butterflies took flight in your stomach. The feelings hadn't diminished any in the angel's time here. If anything, they'd gotten stronger. You cared for the angel. Samandriel was one of the most caring and brave people you'd ever known. Hands down he was one of the best angels.  
You were falling. And you were falling fast.  
You sat beside Samandriel, pushing your chair closer to his so that your arms touched as your knees brushed.   
"The hunt went well?" His voice was low in the quiet room.  
You nodded. "Three demons down. Dean got a little banged up, though."  
There was a beat of silence in which Samandriel's fingers toyed with your own.   
"Y/N, I have a confession to make."  
Your brows raised at his nervous tone. The butterflies in your stomach swooped, making your nerves jump. "You do? Good or bad?"  
A tiny smile lifted the corner of his mouth. "Good I hope."  
You waited.  
The angel took a deep breath and leaned in close. Warm breath tickled your cheeks as your lashes fluttered shut. Then, his lips were on your's. Soft and a little chapped, but moving sweetly against your's and stealing your breath away.  
Samandriel moved back, keeping his forehead touching your own. Those blue eyes were darkened by the expansion of his pupils. His hands trembled around your's.  
"I...Y/N, I love you."  
The murmured words had your heart soaring in your chest. "Samandriel, I-"  
"You-you don't have to say it back if you don't feel the same way. I just needed you to know that that's how I feel."  
You pressed your lips to his and smiled against his mouth. "I love you, too, Samandriel."


End file.
